Remember Me
by Mars On Mars
Summary: Jellal became a member of Fairy Tail. One day, he got into a mysterious fight which lead him to lose his memories once again. It seems that his memories were sealed by a dark unbreakable magic. Jellal only remembers one thing: Erza. But what would Erza do for him to remember her better?
1. Lost Memories

A/N: Hello! This is my very first fic about Fairy Tail, so I apologize I would make some mistakes. I tend to change a little about the characters so I apologize again in advance.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

It was a very fine day. Here I am in the guild, eating strawberry cake on the counter.

"Erza, I'll just be out on a job." I saw Jellal come up to me. Yes, Jellal has already been freed of his past crimes and has now been accepted into Fairy Tail. "I'll be back as soon as possible." He smiled, waved then headed for the exit.

"Yeah. Good luck." I replied and took another bite. "Don't forget to be back _early_."

"I won't!" He said. "If it's you, I won't forget." He smiled and disappeared from view.

"He's really attached to you, isn't he?" Mirajane smiled at me as she wiped a marble plate. "I mean, he's always telling you everything an even updating you and stuff." She smirked. "_Oho_.. Is there some other meaning behind this?"

I sighed heavily. "It's not like that, Mirajane. It's just that we've known each other since we were kids. Normally you would really be attached to the person until you grow up."

She frowned and put down her plate. "Ehh, that's a waste."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Hmm? Why so?"

"It's because you knew each other since you were kids and it's pretty obvious that he's very attached to you and all." She crossed her arms. "Sooner or later, one's feelings for the other will develop."

I took the last bite of the cake. "Mirajane," I breathed. "Now's not the time for love talk." I paused. "But... to tell you the truth, I actually see Jellal as someone more than a friend." I smiled and stood up. "Although, what we are right now is enough for me." I walked away. _Right, what a nice lie, Erza_.

"Erza!" I heard Natsu shout from behind me. "Let's go out on a job! This one's perfect!" I turned around to see him holding up a request sign.

"Sure." I sighed.

"But.." He frowned and looked around the guild. "I don't see Jellal around, I was planning to have him come as well." He scratched his head. "This one's an S-Class job so I need you there to be allowed. Letting Jellal come would be better too."

"Jellal already gone to work." I said.

"What?!" He shouted. "Is that so?.."

"Let's just wait until he comes back." Gray approached us. "He's Jellal anyway. He'll finish work fast."

"Yosh!" Natsu threw his fist up in the air.

* * *

I had my head on top of my arms on the counter. We all waited patiently for Jellal's return.

"TCH, is Jellal back yet?" Natsu groaned impatiently, scratching his head. "I wanna go out on a job already!"

"Then go on a job by yourself, _pointy eyes._" Gray snapped at him.

"_WHAT WAS THAT, YOU DROOPY EYES?_" Natsu's eye twitched and banged his head on Gray's.

"I said.. Go out on a job by yourself, **_third rate dragon_**." Gray hissed through his gritted teeth.

"Wanna fight huh, _**6th rate underpants prince**_?" He snapped back at Gray. I sighed and stood up and walked towards them without them noticing.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S-**"

"**ICE MAKE:-**"

"_Stop it._" I stood in between them.

"**-ROAR!**"

"**-LANCE!**"

Their blows both landed directly on me. I heard everyone's scared gasps after I got hit by their magic. I stood there trembling in anger.

"E-E-_**Erza**_?!" Gray and Natsu suddenly hugged each other and backed off.

"**PREPARE YOURSELVES**." I gave them both a death stare and requipped to my pugatory armor.

"_GYAAAH! Natsu run_!" Gray shouted and pushed him away. He ran towards the exit and suddenly bumped into someone running towards him. He fell to the floor.

"Everyone! This is bad!" Lisanna stormed inside the guild panting, not even slightly taken aback from the bump. All eyes turned to her.

"Ugh. That hurts, Lisanna." Gray rubbed the part where his body hit the floor. "Watch where you're going."

"What's wrong, Lisanna?" Macao asked her.

She panted. "_Jellal_! He-" she crouched down and held her knees for support. She looked up to meet my eyes. "He had an accident in a far off mountain! Jura-san just found him lying unconcious under a pile of rubble!"

I requipped back to my original armor. "What? Is there some mistake? He can't possibly be victimized by som pe rubble!" I said fiercely. "He could've just dodged it or counterattacked it with his power."

"Yeah, that's right." Lucy agreed with me. "It's Jellal we're talking about."

"Where is he now?" Gray asked, standing up.

"He's here." Jura suddenly came inside the guild carrying an unconscious man in his arms. He was wrapped up in a cloth soaked with blood.

"I-I'll heal him!" Wendy ran towards them.

"Wait, Wendy." Jura stopped her. "I sense something different around him. Before you heal him, we should try to figure out what it is." He took Jellal to vacant room in the guild. We all followed behind him. Jura laid him down on the bed then Mirajane and Lisanna changed the blood-stained bandages.

"I found him under the rubble on a pool of blood." Jura said. "It seems that when I arrived, he could barely even muster any strength. Although when I approached him, the only thing he said was 'Who are you' and 'Who am I' then lost consciousness."

"So he lost his memories again huh?" Natsu said.

"I do have a magic for memory loss but.." Wendy fidgeted on her place as she stretched out her hand to heal Jellal. "It's not working." She sighed worriedly. "There is just a menacing magic I could feel coming from him." She put down her hands to her side.

"Your magic couldn't work?" Lucy asked her.

She shook and lowered her head. "I know this feeling. Something keeps me from healing his memories." She placed her hand forward towards Jellal and suddenly a bluish-white light emitted from her tiny palms. "But.. I can still heal his wounds." She puckered her lips. "I wonder why." Jellal's wounds have already disappeared and healed by then.

"This is probably the work of one of the demons of the book of Zeref." Master came into view. "His memories are probably sealed off in a dark strong magic." He turned his back on us and walked away. "Let him rest for now."

Everyone in the room followed the master's orders but I stayed behind..

* * *

It has already been 6 hours since Jellal was brought back to the guild.

I heard him groan softly on the bed. I winced and stood up from my chair to look over him. "J-Jellal.." I muttered.

He turned his head to me and stared at me blankly. "... Wh-who.. Are you?"

I stopped from my tracks and lowered my head. "Ah, I forgot." I said to myself. "I'm just a friend." I answered him. "You probably lost your memories when you were out on a job."

He blinked twice and furrowed his eyebrows. "Job?"

"Ah, you don't really remember anything, do you?" I said calmly, crossing my arms.

He shook his head and stared at the ceiling. "... But I _do_ remember something." I raised my eyebrows. "_Erza_." He breathed. My heart started pounding harder. "What is it? Who is it? Where is it? I couldn't remember anything except that word." He sounded like he was in pain.

I came closer to him. "_I'm_ Erza." I pointed at myself. "And you're Jellal."

He looked at me and smiled. "Ah, I somehow remember.. '_If it's you, I won't forget_'" he smiled a little bigger. "But.. I still don't understand." He sighed. "Why were my memories lost? And if it's lost, why could I only remember you?"

"It's best if you try to find that out for yourself." I smiled and turned for the door.

"Wait, Erza." He said, reaching an arm towards me. "Could you.. Stay here with me tonight?" I blinked at him. "There are still a lot of things I don't understand and it makes me panic. But when I think of Erza, I feel calm."

"What are you saying?" I chuckled softly.

"Can you please stay here at least for tonight?" He pleaded.

"Alright." I surprisingly agreed right away. I sat on the chair beside him and stayed with him until he dozes off to sleep once more.

* * *

A/N: Alright, the usual short Chapter 1 is done. Please let me know your insights! And please leave them as reviews :) I hope you liked my first chapter :) Anyway, would you like to have some more chapters or something?

P.S. I'm sorry if ever I made mistakes on the way they call their magic, since I'm used to watching the Japanese dub. :( :)


	2. Recall

A/N: What, did you guys like the first chapter enough to be curious and interested about the next? ;) honestly this was supposed to be only a one-chapter story though a lot of people asked for more chapters, including my friends. (cool) Now, I shall grant your wish.

P.S. sorry if it took so long! I just completed my FMA RoyAi fic and my other story: FMA Ling Fan fic, and another RoyAi fic. Well, here I am again. :)

By the way, I have always wanted to update this story right away but ugggh I really had a hard time on thinking of a nice plot.

* * *

My body feels so exhausted and worn out. My head aches from the lack of sleep. Ahh, I guess I was just too fixated on keeping an eye on him, so much that I forgot to sleep. I felt the weight of my head drop forward, vigorously shaking me awake. My eyes shot open as I felt the blood rushing to my head. I groaned in pain and clutched my forehead with my right hand.

"Ughh. Ouch." I massaged my forehead repeatedly. "What time is it?" I muttered to myself and stared out the window. The sun shone brightly, with it's rays creeping through the window panes, towards the wooden floor. I yawned and stretched my arms upward. I heavily sighed and stood up from my chair.

"Ah, I overslept." I breathed and rubbed my eyes. "I didn't even got the chance to return to the dorm." I glanced to my left and saw the blue-haired man sleeping soundlessly and defenselessly. I smiled to myself and pressed a light hand on his forehead. He groaned a bit and returned back to his deep slumber.

"Good, you don't have fever." I whispered and pulled away from him. Although I still sensed the menacing aura coming from his body.. I just sighed in defeat. _I swear I will find a way to stop this.. Just you wait, Jellal_.

I turned straight for the door and held on to the brass knob. I hesitated a bit, took a final glance at him and closed the door behind me. _Jellal, I hope your memories would return soon._.

"Good morning, Erza." Lisanna showed me her usual bubbly face and smiled at me. "You're up early."

I raised my eyebrows. "Early?" I eyed the clock hanging by the post beside Lisanna. About 7 am. Maybe I just wasn't able to get some real sleep, so that would mean that I didn't overslept at all.

"How about you have breakfast here in the guild?" She offered me a plate filled with breakfast. I sighed and gladly took her offer and went straight to the counter.

Mirajane was also up early. She was cooking breakfast behind the bar. As she closed the lid of the pot, she turned her head to the side and scanned my face. She frowned and clucked her tongue as she lifted a hand to stroke the skin under my eyes.

"Erza," she sighed in defeat, "did you get some sleep at all?" She pouted her lips in worry. She stood up straight and raised the same hand to press it to her cheek. "I bet you stayed all night in watching over Jellal, huh?" She smiled, rather amused.

I felt Lisanna sit beside me and leaned her head on her folded arms on the counter. She looked at me, somehow worried and said, "It must be very hard on you.." She sighed and continued, "Jellal lost his memories again, and you have to start from scratch once more. I bet his loss had the most impact on you, since you've known each other for too long."

I lowered my head and kept on eating silently. Mirajane lifted the lid and used a ladle to mix the boiling soup inside the pot. "Also, it must be hard for her since she has feelings for him, while Jellal feels the same way."

I winced and placed down my silverware on the plate. "_Mirajane_," I said fiercely. "I've already said this before. I don't feel that way at all, and so does he." I breathed. "We don't have that kind of relationship." That line made my heart ache.

Lisanna sat upright and turned her body, so that she was fully facing me. "Erza, you don't have to hide it." She said calmly, "all of us here are family. Everyone in Fairy Tail's feelings are one. You can tell us."

That silenced me for 10 seconds. _Jellal, you getting badly injured was already hard for me to take. Losing your memories was harder, but the hardest of all was when you also forgot about me._

"I'm not joking. It's just the truth." I lied smoothly and stood up. I bowed my head slightly and turned around. "Thanks for the food."

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Suddenly Lucy strides in the guild cheerfully. Behind him were Natsu, Happy, Gray, Wendy and Charle.

"Erza! Let's go out on a job!" Natsu waved his hands high, beaming at me.

"Yeah, we weren't able to go out on a job yesterday." Gray sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry but I still have to keep an eye on Jellal." I smiled sadly at them, apologizing. "He doesn't feel comfortable if it's not me."

Natsu crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows, looking unpleased. "Jellal's a big guy already, Erza. He can take care of himself."

"Maybe Erza-san just doesn't wanna leave his side." Wendy actually teased me. I flinched at her words while my face burns red.

"Wh-what are you saying? It's not like that at all!" I defended sheepishly. "He lost all his memories so of course I have to take care of him." I fidgeted and puckered my lips.

"_She l-l-l-l-l-likes him_" Happy rolled his tongue sarcastically, as he let out his signature phrase.

In a spur of a moment, he was sent flying out of the room by my metal fist.

"Let's not make any more ruckus early in the morning." Lucy sighed in defeat and placed a light hand on her face.

Mirajane giggled and approached us carefully carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and a glass of water. "Why don't we all see how Jellal is doing?" She smiled charmingly. "It's time for his breakfast. And I bet he'd be glad to see his comrades."

* * *

Jellal was sitting on the bed quietly. No one could ever tell what he was thinking. His face was blank, while his eyes were lifeless. For me, I think he's wondering if he would live his whole life not remembering anything at all.

He was eyeing the untouched food on his lap. Mirajane renewed his bandages and dabbed a wet cloth on his face.

I tried to break the silence by saying, "How are you feeling?"

He sat unmoved. He managed to let out a heavy sigh in response.

"Any of your memories returned?" I asked again.

He shook his head slowly and lowered his head. I guess I made his mood worse.

"Jellal, I swear we'll get your memories back." Natsu grinned at him assuringly. "I say that but.. I don't even know how to start.."

Gray whacked him on the head irritatingly. "Don't make a promise to someone if you think you can't do it! You're uselessly getting his hopes up for nothing!"

"Gray, _you wrench_." Natsu hissed through his gritted teeth while rubbing the part where Gray hit him. "I'll seriously get his memories back! I just have to find a way to do it!"

"How are you gonna start, then?" Charle asked, crossing her tiny arms.

"I'm gonna think!" He declared, raising his fist up in the air. He hesitated for a while then slowly transformed his face to a sulking look.

"Natsu- _think_?" Lucy snorted, holding in her laughter. Gray guffawed beside her.

"Natsu, you don't _think_, right? How are you supposed to do that?" Happy suppressed his laughter by covering his mouth with both of his hands.

I saw Natsu tremble in irritation. "Hey, don't you go against me!"

Everyone then burst out in laughter, except for Jellal, who just smiled a little.

"Who.." Jellal muttered. All eyes turned to him. "Who.. Are you guys?" He asked. "You all seem to know me, but I don't even recognize any of you at all.."

Natsu grinned and pointed to himself. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragonslayer! I'm the son of Igneel, a real dragon."

"Dragon...? They exist?" Jellal asked, stunned.

Wendy hummed in agreement. She bowed her head gracefully and pointed to herself. "I'm Wendy Marvel. I'm the sky dragonslayer. I'm the daughter of a dragon too."

"Are you all dragonslayers?" He asked us.

Gray grunted. "There are 3 dragonslayers in this guild. The other one isn't here yet. Those who aren't dragonslayers are called 'mages'. But there are just ordinary people as well." He pointed to himself proudly. "I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster, an ice mage. Nice to meet you."

Happy flew in front of Jellal, hoping to cheer him up. "I'm Happy, Natsu's partner! I'm an exceed." He took out a raw fish from his knapsack and held it out to Jellal. "Do you want a fish?"

"I'm Charle. I'm also an exceed. I'm Wendy's partner." Charle said.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy pointed to herself. "I'm a stellar spirit mage. As of now, I already have 10 keys in my possession, and do you know actually there's only 12 in the whole wor-"

"Yeah yeah, onto Erza please." Natsu intervened.

"_What was that_?!" Lucy bellowed.

"That was for laughing and mocking me earlier." Natsu stuck out his tongue at her.

I chuckled to myself and uncrossed my arms. "I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet. Some people call me by my title 'Titania.' My magic allows me to wield different kinds of weapons and armors with various fighting types." I continued, "We were childhood friends."

Jellal stared at me with pure, warm eyes. I don't really know if he's already familiar with me or not.

"Erza's magic is strong." Gray said. "She's already an S-class wizard along with Mirajane."

Mirajane pressed a hand on her cheek and smiled nervously. "I'm Mirajane. My magic is-"

Everybody else in the room cringed in fear. "H-her magic is **scary**, Jellal. D-Don't even try to anger her." They all said in unison.

Mirajane giggled. "My magic is Satan Soul." She said smoothly.

Jellal got stunned even more. "H-_her_?! A calm angelic face with a demonic heart?"

"Mirajane was already like a demon way back in the past. She just changed her vibe a bit." I said.

"_'A bit'_, she says..." I heard Lucy say that fearfully.

"Lastly, I'm Lisanna. I'm Mira-nee's little sister. My magic is Animal Soul." She said sweetly.

"We're mages from Fairy Tail." Natsu added.

"In Fairy Tail," Lucy said.

"we're your _comrades_." I said.

"Your _friends_," continued Gray.

"Your _family_." Wendy smiled.

"_This_ is where you belong." Mirajane ended.

I caught a rare glimpse of Jellal's eyes glistening with tears.

"_Welcome home, Jellal_." We all said in unison.

* * *

A/N: I hope the second chapter is worth waiting for! :) what do you think?


	3. Evil Stone

A/N: Hey guys! I really appreciate all your reviews and everything! I love you all yaaay. Although i'm sorry if I couldn't reply to each and everyone.. I just thank you guys! I hope the following chapters would still match up to your liking. :) my words may not be that deep, but please just think of it as Erza's inner mind. Enjoy!

A little spoiler from the manga! (Some of Zeref's real demons) I'm really sorry about it though. About the stone (it says so on the title of the chapter), it's my own.

* * *

"Do I- er.. Do I also have magic?" Jellal asked nervously.

"Of course you do." Natsu answered quickly. "Your magic is extremely strong! Your magic was even on par with Gramps."

"You were one of the ten people who held the title of the Ten Wizard Saints." I added. "You should be proud of yourself." I smiled at him.

"What is my magic- er, what does my magic even do?" Jellal asked curiously.

"Heavenly Body Magic." I replied quickly. "Like as it says, your magic enables you to manipulate heavenly bodies at will. It's very strong- _sometimes dangerous_."

"That's your main magic, though." Gray added, crossing his arms. "We've also seen you perform magic unrelated to heavenly bodies."

"Basically you know a lot of strong magic. You were worthy of having the title of a wizard saint." Lucy said.

I saw the corner of Jellal's lips twitch a little, showing signs of uncomfort. "Umm, hearing all this..." He took a deep breath. "It's all so hard to take.. It's like I can't even imagine myself being the person you all described. Is that- is that really _me_? Is that who I really was?"

Mirajane sighed, smiling a little. "I know it's hard to believe, Jellal. But we'll help you regain back your memories." She wrapped her fingers around my forearm and smiled bigger. "Erza will start with your childhood, since you've known each other for a very long time." She smirked and giggled to herself. _I completely understood what she was implying there_.

I rolled my eyes at her and sighed in defeat. 'Arguing with her right now won't get me anywhere,' I thought.

"Fine." I said. "Natsu, you guys go on the job without me. I'll be out on-"

"a**_ date_**." Mirajane, Lisanna, Lucy, Happy and Wendy intervened in sync, then chuckled teasingly afterwards.

I released a dark aura around me and shot a nasty glare at them, resulting to their silence.

"- _a trip with Jellal to get hints in getting back his memories_." I said through my gritted teeth, unremoving my glare.

* * *

I spent almost the entire day explaining and telling stories about everything I know and remember. My mouth didn't stop from talking, and I didn't waste any time at all. I started talking about the child laboring, which is also the place where we first met.

I told him about our friends and our adventures. I didn't even hold back when I talked about his "evil days" and how it really happened. He wanted to know everything, even if it meant not sleeping at all.

I also talked about my past, to how I first walked my way into the guild, to how I made new friends, new enemies, to how I grew up fighting alongside them, to how Fairy Tail touched the hearts of many, even the wreck we caused, to how strong our family's bond is, until now.

I also told him how he lost his memories countless times in the past. That part shocked him a bit, since he never knew that he lost his memories too in the past.

There were also times when we would laugh about some lame old jokes when something comes to mind. When we would tease each other, I would slap his arm, and he would pinch my cheek or nudge my side. Clearly, there's something more to this "story-telling", but I know deep inside that this whole day is just _a day out with a friend_.

Because of this day, I realized that my feelings for this blue-haired man was getting deeper and clearer. But I never forgot to take in mind that Jellal doesn't think of me the same way at all.

"_Friend zone_," is that what they call it now these days? I have to tell my heart that I'm nothing but a friend and a companion with a deep background with him.

We were walking side by side, silently on the shore, the ocean water barely soaking our feet. I glanced to my right and saw the sun setting on the horizon. It was getting dark.

Jellal looked my way and broke the silence by saying, "'We should go back' is that what you want to say?"

I swiftly turned my head towards him. "You're good." I sighed happily and smiled cheekily at him. The wind blew hard, causing my long hair to flow forward. I chuckled and fixed my hair back.

Jellal gazed at my face carefully, wearing a heartbreakingly cute smile. "Erza," he said. "You look cute when you're like that."

My heart raced fast. He laughed to himself and smiled bigger at me. "Now your cheeks are as red as the sky, and as scarlet as your hair."

I puckered my lips and gave him a nudge on the side, hiding the embarrassment. "Let's go." I ran my way up a low sandy hill near the shore and took a last stare at the setting sun. I didn't notice Jellal was already at my side, staring at the sun with me.

"I thought you said we should go?" He said, confused.

My heart raced once again. "Yeah, I just want to see the sky. It's refreshing." I almost whispered, closing my eyes slowly.

I opened my eyes again and grabbed his wrist. "Okay, let's go- WOAH!"

"Look out!" I tripped hard on a rock, causing my body to fall forward. Jellal caught me, but we ended up falling together anyway.

My eyes fluttered open and gasped when I realized Jellal was on top of me, his arms on both sides of my head, crouched down in a position like he was protecting me.

I felt a strong sense of de ja vu. He opened his eyes and looked down at me casually. "You alright?" He breathed.

Our faces are a couple of inches far away. My heart raced faster. "Hmn." I nodded once. "You know, this already happened to us before."

He blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah. On this same beach too. Back then, we almost... _kissed_." I whispered. It felt uncomfortable talking about him with this topic. Is it the right decision to say this right now?

"'_almost_'?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Could we try it again?"

"**_Wha_**-"

"Erza," he intervened. "I think.. I like you."

My eyes grew and my cheeks turned redder. How do you even respond to things like that?

He didn't wait for my reply. He was inching his face closer to mine. I was slightly trembling. Our lips were almost touching. My heart wants me to kiss him, but my mind.. My mind is still confused. After it all processed in my mind, I finally realized something.. Something hurtful to myself.

I lifted my hands to his chest and slowly pushed him back. I felt the tears burning the back of my eyes.

We both sat down awkwardly and I saw his eyes, filled with shock and pain.

"Jellal.." I muttered. "I'm scared."

"Why?" He muttered back.

"You lost your memories. Then here you are telling me that you like me without knowing your own past fully." I said, lowering my head. "What if- what if you regain back your memories and realize that you don't like me after all?"

"It's not-"

"We should really go." I cut him off, stood up then walked away, hiding the tears that streamed down my face.

This is the first time I've felt this much regret.

* * *

We were walking back to the guild together in awkward silence. The sky was getting even darker.

The silence broke off when suddenly a group of strong looking opponents surrounded the both of us.

"Jellal, stay with me!" I shouted, and he did. I took out a sword and pointed it at them in defense.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" I asked angrily.

The leader of the group took a step forward with an evil grin etched on his face. "We work for the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros, the evil group formed by Zeref's own demons. We are ordered to take back the Stone of Diablo." He said.

"WHAT?" I furrowed my eyebrows in deep confusion. "Stone of _what_?! It's the first time I've heard of that! We have no affiliations with that stone or whatever you are looking for! And why do you assume it's with us?!"

"Oh because it's _really with you_." The leader grinned bigger, and his subordinates followed.

"Me?!"

"Not with **you**." He spat at me. "**Him**." He stabbed a finger at Jellal. Jellal and I had the same confused look on our faces.

"It can't be with me! It's not with me! This is also the first time I've heard of this!" Jellal defended.

"We sense the stone's menacing aura even from far away." the leader turned to me. "Young lady, I'm sure you're also smart enough to believe that you also feel the strange aura from this young man."

I gasped. He's right. I do sense something weird.

He read my face and nodded to himself. "Look, we won't hurt you if you give us the stone back."

"And what would you use it for?!" I asked.

"It's a piece to resurrect Zeref."

"Like hell we would give that to you." Jellal glared at him.

"What is it doing inside Jellal?"

"He fought with one of our leaders recently, and our leader suddenly vanished leaving only the stone inside this man."

Is that why he was brought back to the guild all beat up, while his memories were completely wiped off? Is it because he was fighting with the said "leader"?

I was thinking of it deeply, not realizing the enemies were suddenly advancing.

"Just give the stone to us already!" The leader shouted and took out a sword to stab me.

I stood unmoving. Jellal grabbed hold of the sword and defended me from the leader.

"ERZA!" He shouted at me.

I snapped out of it when one of the subordinates hit Jellal on the head. In a spur of a moment, I defeated each and everyone of the enemies and brought Jellal back to the guild.

* * *

Jellal was brought back to where he stayed in the guild. His wounds were treated again. I was still thinking deeply about what the leader of the group said a while ago.

Maybe the stone they were talking about is related to Jellal's memory loss.. If the stone was out of his body, will his memories return? What exactly happened to Jellal when he was out on a job?

I was too tired to think. I think I might as well ask Levy tomorrow about it.

I stood up from the chair and turned for the door.

"Erza," Jellal muttered. I turned to see him sitting on the bed, a bandage wrapped around his forehead. "Are we really just friends?" He asked, with a hint of pain.

I hesitated for a while. "Yeah." I turned my head away, hiding the tears forming. "And that's probably all we'll ever be." I walked outside, closed the door behind me and let the tears fall.

I love you, Jellal.. But I'm scared to love you.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if I took a long time to publish once again. The truth is, there's this person who accused me of plagiarism just because she doesn't know what a fan fiction is. She thought all my works are copied from the authors/writers (**i don't.**) then I just changed little details. Yeah, it was like a really huge blow and pain in my part and it took me more than a week to recover and start to write again. For the record, all of these except for the characters and Fairy Tail are mine.

I care about my readers and I know they're waiting for my other chapters. For me, that's more than enough for a reason to go back to my repertoire and write once again.

I hope you liked this chapter!

P.S. If you're confused with this chapter, i don't blame you. :) it will clear up soon enough. (Also, JErza hurts :( this will clear up sometime in the future too, don't worry.)


	4. Advices and Regrets

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm sorry for mixing my own personal life in my fic, haha. I just got overwhelmed but I really thank everyone who got my spirits up! On this chapter, Erza will finally realize she's the one making the huge mistake.

* * *

**6 days later**

"Jellal!" I panted, struggling to run after the blue-haired man walking 10 meters away. "_Jellal_!" I reached out, my voice almost gone. He wasn't looking, he wasn't stopping. He's ignoring me.. Wait, can he even hear me?

"**_Jellal_**!" I shouted at him.

I ran harder and grabbed his left shoulder as soon as I reached him. "Jellal, I-" I panted harder.

"Erza?" He asked, unfazed. He twisted his neck slightly to the side and glanced at me.

"Jellal- I- I love you!" I finally said.

Surprisingly, he didn't react. In fact, he was looking at me darkly- so much that it was almost scary.

I furrowed my eyebrows and gave him a pained and confused look. "Jellal-"

He grabbed my fist and tossed it aside. "I don't want to see you anymore." He coldly said. He focused his attention back in front of him and walked away.

_I don't want to see you anymore._

_I don't want to see you anymore._

_I don't want to see you anymore._

_I don't want to see you anymore._

_I don't want to see you anymore._

"Jellal.. No.. Jellal.." I felt tears dampen my face. "Jellal.. Come back.. **Jellal**!"

... ... ... ...

"**_Jellal_**!" I gasped hard and vigorously sat up on my bed. I was sweating bullets. I stared at my hands and realized I was trembling. My head hurts..

"What.. It was a dream?" I asked myself, still gasping for air.

I lifted a hand to wipe the tears and sweat on my face. I took one last heavy breath and buried my face in my palms.

"What was that dream about? Jellal, is that what you feel right now?" I muttered to myself. I slapped my cheeks multiple times to shake my mind into reality. "I've been having these same nightmares lately."

I tucked my body and hugged my knees. I then buried my face on my arms. "Jellal.." I sobbed. "Is avoiding your love the right thing to do?"

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, Erza?" Lucy asked me. I was covering myself with her wooly blanket as she offered me hot tea.

I hesitated. "I.. I don't know." I breathed.

"So to make the long story short, you're in love with Jellal?" She asked.

I took a sip on my mug and lowered my head, focusing my attention to the tea. I simply nodded quietly.

Lucy sat on the bed beside me. "Ahh, I knew it. In fact, all of us knew. You're just too denial." She smiled a little. "But, I understand your point, Erza. I know what you're feeling right now. You're scared that he might realize that he didn't like you before when his memories are still with him. Although, Erza.." She heavily sighed. "Feelings change and develop."

I raised my head and made eye contact with her. She gave me a reassuring sweet smile. "Erza, never deny a man's love for a woman. Because once they say their feelings, you better bet it's undeniably true."

"You think so?" I asked, curving the corner of my lips slightly upward.

"I _know_ so." She flashed a huge grin at me.

I blinked once, then after a while my eyes lost life once more and I lowered my head with a sigh. "But still.."

Lucy grabbed me by the shoulder and hugged me. "Erza," she whispered. "Jellal loves you, and you know it. He loves you, you love him. Don't try to think or do other things that would break that string that connects you both." She gripped me tighter. "We're always here for you, Erza."

She pulled away from me and I heard a tear drop on my tea coming from my eye.

'_Jellal loves you, and you know it_.' What should I do?

* * *

I returned to the guild with a blank expression carved on my face.

"Erza!" I saw my friends welcome me as I stepped inside. Everyone, except Jellal.

I smiled at them and walked past him as if he weren't there. I didn't know what I was doing. I just did. We haven't been talking to each other for the past 6 days, too. Ever since he confessed to me, everything just seemed so awkward.

We're not acting professionally, I know. But that's just the way it is.

"How about you have breakfast here, Erza? Everyone else is doing the same." Mirajane came up to me smiling, holding a bowl of creamy soup. I looked behind her and saw everyone eating the same soup she's holding.

My lips only twitched a little and I openly accepted her offer. I sat between Natsu and Gray quietly. Everyone at the same table focused their attention to me for a while, then resumed to their eating once again without saying a word.

5 spoonfuls in, and I broke the silence. "Gray, your clothes. Natsu, you're eating too much, you might get sick. Happy, you're holding that fish again? Lucy, don't be all stiff there. Wendy, eat some more. Charle, you too. Je-" I abruptly stopped.

I noticed how everyone winced when they heard me stop when I was about to say _his_ name.

I took a deep breath and acted like it's nothing. "I don't feel like eating anymore. Thanks for the food, Mira." I stood up, carrying my unfinished soup and placed it back to the counter.

I could feel their stares fixated on my back. I could also read what they're all thinking. It's quite obvious, isn't it?

* * *

I climbed up to the second floor of the guild to check the request board.

"Erza, what's up?" I heard Gray's voice behind me.

I flexed my neck to look at him in response. "Hey, Gray." My heart skipped a beat when I realized he wasn't alone. Behind him was Jellal, his face unreadable and blank.

"We should go out on a job now. We haven't been out on a job with you for more than a week now." Gray sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head.

"I'd love to. I haven't got enough training, that's why I'm checking the request board. S-class quests are better for training, don't you think?"

He flashed me a huge grin. "Awesome! Wait, but do we have to bring Jellal too?"

I hesitated for a while and stayed silent. I didn't give Jellal even a single sign of attention. "We have to go as soon as possible. The person who gave this request is not a very patient person." I ripped the paper off the board and started to head my way out.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Jellal suddenly twitch in anger. He swiftly blocked my way and furiously placed both his arms on either side of my head, forcing my back to press against the request board.

"Ah-!" I slightly winced in pain.

"You're acting very weird lately, Erza. **You better tell me what's wrong**." Jellal said darkly through his gritted teeth. "_**You better not be ignoring or avoiding me, are you?**_"

Definitely, I got scared. No, I still am. He was glowering at me. I felt his fists clench, locking me and making escape impossible for me.

"Jellal, hey-" Gray muttered while nervously raising an arm towards me.

"_Gray, I'm sorry but could you please leave first?_" Jellal said angrily in a monotonous tone. Gray did leave. I could read his face and tell that he's really worried about me.

"Jellal, what are you doing?" I tried to keep my voice down.

"Erza," He said. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"I-"

"What did I do to make you avoid me?" He intervened.

"Noth-"

"Is it because I confessed to you and told you I like you?"

I sighed and lifted both my hands to his face, and caressed it. I slowly massaged his face, making little circles on his cheeks and temples. I was trying to keep his face calm and composed, and it worked.

"Jellal..." I whispered. "I'm not avoiding you because I want to.. I am because I'm scared." I continued to caress his face with my thumb.

"Erza," He breathed. He took hold of my hands and pressed them even more to his face. His eyes had the look of passion and it's showing his true feelings. "You're not only scared.."

"What?"

"You're also running away." Again, his eyes showed pain. "That- I don't understand why.. Is it because you don't like me? Is it because I'm not good enough? What is wrong with me then?" I stared at him as he bit his lip hard. "Erza, _you_ tell me."

"I don't want to get hurt, Jellal-"

"Erza!" He raised his voice. "You're not the only one who's scared! You're not the only one who's getting hurt!"

"..."

"I too, am scared.. Right now I'm regretting that I told you I like you. If it just made you avoid and ignore me, then I'd rather not say my feelings at all.. You're not the only one who's getting hurt here, Erza.." He sobbed. "It hurts me to think that my foolishness would ruin our current relationship. _I don't want you to go._" He stared straight into my eyes. "Why can't you understand that?"

"Jellal, this is not how the real Jellal thinks." I said softly. I pulled my hands away from his. "That's what I'm scared about."

"Feelings change."

"It's not your character."

"People change."

"I don't know."

"Stop pretending _you don't know_."

"Jellal-"

"**Erza! Stop running away from your own feelings! It's useless! What is there to be scared about, you idiot!? I love you for God's sake!"**

I flinched at what he said.

"You clearly know that I love you.. But you pretended you didn't know and ignored it.. You even tried to avoid me." He continued, "So since my existence isn't particularly special to you, _stop doing things that would give me false hope!_" Suddenly, tears completely trickled down his face. I was there, shocked from what I just heard, unmoving.

"Jellal.." I tried to reach out to him, but he backed away and ran downstairs. I'm so stupid. I made Jellal reach his limits.. Erza, you're truly an idiot. Why can't you just follow your heart for once?

My knees buckled up and I collapsed on my knees while clutching my mouth as I held back the sobs. Endless tears flowed down from my eyes.

Erza, you screwed up big time.

* * *

**3 weeks later**

Yeah, it's been 3 weeks since then. And in those weeks, Jellal and I never spoke to each other even once. Eye-contact? Not a chance. I let my stupidity overpower me that's why I ruined my relationship with Jellal.

"Erza, you're torturing yourself." Said Mirajane as she poured water on a glass mug. She handed the mug to me wearing a worried face.

"Yeah, will you stop ignoring each other and make up already? Seeing you guys act like this just sucks." Natsu added. "We can't even do jobs properly. Erza's always spacing out too."

"Erza, you're the one running away.. Try to follow your heart sometime. It will get the load off your shoulders." Said Lucy.

Juvia sighed heavily and placed a hand on top of my shoulder. "Erza-san, your actions are telling him that it's an unrequited love. You'll never know when he'll stop running after you, and once he does, you'll regret this."

"Aaah, speaking out of experience, are we?" Lucy and happy crossed their arms and smirked at her. Juvia's face burned red at that.

"You have to make up with him already because you won't be able to get him back anymore. Because by that time, he'll definitely be tired." Lisanna ended.

"I talked to Jellal about it a while ago." Gray interrupted the silence. "He felt like he did a crime since '_he fell in love with his best friend_.'" He scratched the back of his head. "Erza, he's clearly blaming himself for everything. All of us here can't handle it when you two are acting like you're in a sim dating game."

I sighed in defeat and lowered my head. "Everyone, I'm sorry for dragging you all into my own problems.." I muttered. "It's my fault to begin with.."

"But Erza-san, we just want to know something just to be sure." Wendy smiled at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you love Jellal?"

I hesitated for a long time. There's no more reason to hide it, Erza. I scanned all of their faces and smiled back sincerely. "Of course." I kept my smile as a tear fell down my eye.

"That's all we needed to hear." Mirajane smiled cheekily.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow I swear I'll apologize to him and tell him my true feelings.

Jellal, this time I won't fool around anymore.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I'm sorry if Erza kinda acted unprofessionally here. Hahaha, it's just that that's what I think will happen if this happens to her and Jellal in real life. Erza's strong, but there are things even a strong person can't handle. In her case, her weakness is probably true love. (It's also shown in other FT episodes, you know, when she cries about Jellal.)

_Follow me on Twitter!: (**_ _marss**) [that's supposed to be double underscore] (please take note that I also use my other native language. Plus, I don't use my real name on twitter. AND, I apologize if I'm too much obsessed with Riza/RoyAi/FMA/SnK and even Fairy Tail. You can ask me anything there, or maybe have a little chat with me. You'll get updated with some stuff too!)_

P.S. I'm sorry if this chapter is not that good but still please wait for the next chapter because making notes about it makes my heart break. But I swear it will be good!


	5. Separation

A/N: aaah just typing in the title gives me the chills and chest pains aw. To be honest, when i was writing notes about this chapter I went "ouch that hurts." on a certain scene wah *cries* this is the second to the last chapter before the epilogue (although i can consider adding some more only if you'd want me to)

P.S. Sorry for some swearing at the last part.

* * *

I was so nervous, I wasn't able to sleep well last night. I stayed up thinking about what to say and what might happen. I'm confident and nervous at the same time. But, I'm Erza, I know I can do it.

It was already mid-afternoon when I woke up. I yawned, stretched up my arms and did some morning- rather, _afternoon_ exercises.

I washed myself up then went straight to the guild.

I scanned the whole guild to look for signs of the blue-haired man I wanted to talk to. There wasn't any, though.

"Erza, it's rare for you to be up so late." Mirajane clucked her tongue as her face flushed with worry. "Did you get some sleep at all?"

"Not really." I sighed. "So, where is he?"

"Oh you mean Jellal? He went out on a job with the Raijinshuu early in the morning. He should be back soon." She replied.

Behind my back, far away I heard someone shout, "Welcome back, Raijinshuu! Welcome back, Jellal!"

"Oh, speaking of.." Mirajane whispered softly.

I winced and swiftly turned my head to see his face. Color was already coming back to his face, unlike yesterday. His eyes weren't as piercing and his expression was already like the normal Jellal's.

I also noticed how he was already starting to get the hang of the place and everyone in Fairy Tail. He doesn't get easily flustered anymore, and he has been feeling comfortable too. He doesn't need my help as much as before.

He nodded to the ones who welcomed his return and went straight to the same room he has been staying in the guild.

"Erza, it's the perfect time to talk to him, go!" Out of the blue, Lucy snuck up on my back and slightly surprised me with her voice.

I blinked once, stood up and nervously followed Jellal's direction.

* * *

I closed the door behind me and found Jellal staring out the window with the same blank eyes as before. I wonder what he's thinking about..

"Jellal.." I muttered as I took some slow steps forward while hugging my body. He didn't answer and kept looking outside.

As soon as I was about half a meter away from him, I placed a light arm on his shoulder and sighed deeply.

"Jellal, about last night.." I inhaled. "I'm really sorry.."

I heard him sigh, then he lowered his head while turning his whole body to face me. "It was nothing, Erza. I'm sorry for shouting at you too."

I kept silent and fixed my eyes on his face.

"I'm sorry if I went too far yesterday." He continued, "I was already pressing out answers and pressuring you at that time."

I chuckled under my breath. "That? Oh that's just fine." I managed to show him a smile.

His eyes showed sadness even more. "Erza, I have to go.."

My eyes widened at that. "Go where?"

"I'm not really sure myself." He replied. "Although I would be traveling everywhere at once to look for some clues about my memories on my own."

"W-will you come back?" My voice shook.

He hesitated. ".. I.. Don't know." He sighed heavily. "Erza, I can't be a burden to Fairy Tail anymore. I have to walk on my own and solve my own problems. I don't want to feel like I'm being a hindrance."

"What about the stone inside you?" I asked.

He laughed to himself and showed a charming smile to me. "Another reason why i don't want to be a burden. The stone inside me is evil. That guy from back then said that if we hand this over to them, it will be part of the final touches of reviving Zeref. More and more people will be after me and the stone. If I stayed in Fairy Tail any longer, you guys will get caught up on it too."

_Jellal is really going.. He has already decided to go.. I don't want him to go yet.. How will I say that to him?_

I was too shaky to reply to him.

"Erza," he breathed. "Before I go, would you just answer my question?"

I raised my eyebrows and waited for the continuation.

"What if... What if I actually fell for you even before I lost my memories?" He asked. "I mean, what if I never lost my memories then I fell for you.. Would you accept me?"

My heart stopped. My eyes widened even more and my lips were slightly trembling. His face was serious. I believe he was expecting a clear cut honest answer coming from me.

We dissolved in silence while staring at each other's eyes. He broke the silence by laughing out loud as if he just said a very laughable joke. "Hahaha! I know I know, Erza. I know _I'll always be your friend_." He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me close to his body. "I know I'll **only** be a _friend_."

I felt the tears forming in my eyes. He tightened his hold around me, so much that I could already feel his heart beat.

He pulled away from me then gave me a heartbreaking smile.

"Jellal.." My voice cracked. "Jellal, I.. like you."

He blinked twice then smiled even more. "Thanks Erza. Even though you see and only like me as a friend, I will always love you-" he cupped my cheeks and leaned closer to press his warm lips to my forehead. "-until after I cease to exist."

More tears were forming in my eyes. _No.. Jellal, I like you. I like **like** you. No, I love you too, Jellal.._. Why can't I bring myself to say it?

"I have to go now.."

When he left the room, that was the time when my tears completely streamed down.

* * *

Everyone in the guild went outside to see Jellal's leave.

"**What the hell is this crap, Jellal?!**" Natsu bellowed to Jellal who already about 10 meters away from the entrance of the guild. People were holding Natsu back from coming after him. "_Why are you leaving Fairy Tail, you idiot?!_"

"Jellal! Stay here! This is where your family is!" Gray shouted.

"Natsu, Gray, thanks for the offer but I want everyone to live a life without any problems." Jellal said.

"JELLAL WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ERZA BEHIND?! STAY BY HER SIDE, YOU BASTARD!" Natsu bellowed even more as he continued to struggle to break free.

Jellal and I flinched in sync at his words.

"SHE NEEDS YOU, MORON! WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY LEAVING LIKE THIS?!"

"Oi, Erza! Why are you just letting Jellal leave?!" Gray asked aggressively.

Since then, all of the shouts and complaints of everyone in the guild mixed up and became a faint sound to me already. At the back of my mind, I know I don't want to let him leave. But asking him to stay would be selfish.

I should stop this.. I should really stop this.. Everyone's demanding for him to stay.. We're already creating an uproar.

"**ALL OF YOU STOP THIS ALREADY**!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Everyone abruptly stopped and turned their attention to me. "Jellal can do whatever he wants. It's his life, we have no right to take away his freedom of choices." I crossed my arms, turned my back, and slowly walked back inside the guild.

I heard Jellal's sigh behind my back. "Sorry everyone, I gotta go my own way. Everyone, thanks for keeping me here and helping me to gain back my memories. Thank you for not giving up on me even when I was very hard to deal with. I promise I will return the gratitude I have felt from all of you."

"Jellal..." I heard Master's voice call out to him. "No matter where you are, fairy tail will always be here to welcome you home."

I stopped from my tracks and listened to what he has to say. "Ah- Erza, thanks for everything.. I will never forget you ever again." he hesitated and said, "You'll always be my best friend."

I gasped and turned around to see him walking farther away. By then, everyone already went back inside leaving me staring at his back figure slowly disappearing from view.

As soon as he was gone, regret overwhelmed me, **yet again**. I let out some sobs and lowered my head. Endless tears trickled down my cheeks as my body trembled.

"Jellal, wait.." I muttered under my breath while two more tear drops ran down. "Jellal... Don't go.." I reached out an arm in front of me, hoping for his warm hands to grab it and come to my open arms.

I waited and waited, but he never came back.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Oh by the way, since from chapter 3 to 5, there were only heartbreaks and sad moments.. On the next chapter I can promise you a joyful event (spoiler alert: _major moe JErza scenes! *emits moe flowers and hearts*_)

_Remember Me _is almost at its end. :( Anyway, please pleaaaase wait for the next chapter, "Jellal's Love"

P.S. Sorry for the long wait! I just had 2 surgeries this week. It hurts a lot and i'm grounded but who cares! I'm still gonna write. (Stubborn, sorry not sorry) and I honestly don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter. Sorry to leave you guys hangin' but school is such a kill-joy, you know?


	6. Jellal's Love

A/N: Everyone, thank you for all your reviews and all the support! This fic is currently number one in my collection *laughs* Really, thanks! I had more inspiration to continue this. Well, this chapter is all for you!

* * *

**7 years later**

"We're back!" Natsu grinned as my team arrived back from the job. Unfortunately, it's been a long time since I went out on the field with them.

"Ah, everyone! Welcome back!" They all greeted them warmly.

I was still staying on the same spot, staring at the same view, and waiting for the same person.

I heard Mirajane offer beers and food of all varieties for everyone including the guests.

"Erza, why don't you come here and celebrate with us?" Lucy called out happily, carrying her one-year old baby.

I didn't answer. My eyes remained lifeless and still. Normally, my friends would catch me being emotional on my own, but I would notice they're too scared to approach and ask me why.

"She's still waiting for him?" Mirajane asked worryingly. "It's been seven years.."

"It really is different if the one you love left, huh?" Lucy sighed, cradling her baby.

"She refuses to talk or walk or go on jobs or eat or even _sleep_. She's already in a highly depressed state, and someone has to cheer her up." Gray added as he approached with his 2-year old son holding his hand.

_Jellal... How are you now? 7 years.. It's been a very long time.. Are you happy? Have you been doing well? Do you have a family now? When are you gonna come back?_

Somehow over the years, whenever I think of Jellal or whenever someone just mentions his name, tears just jerk out of my eyes like river. I have grown to be too sensitive about him, and up to now I could still feel the regret that I didn't explain to him thoroughly about my feelings.

"Oh yeah, where's Levy?" Asked Gajeel out of nowhere.

Natsu replied with a heavy sigh. "Your girlfriend is **of course** locked up in the guild's library, still trying to figure out what happened to Jellal and about the The End Blow stone."

Gajeel's eye twitched hard and he threw a good hard punch on Natsu's head for being such an idiot. "_**Diablo**_ Stone! It's a _diablo_ stone, you moron!" He bellowed.

After that, all I could hear was the common rumbles and crashing sounds. I managed to let out a sigh.

"**AAAAH! Finally!**" A high-pitched voice filled the whole guild. Everyone dissolved into silence, trying to pick up more sounds. "**This is it!**" It was a cry of achievement and success.

"It's Levy-chan!" Lucy gasped.

Before anyone could move, she was already running to where we all are carrying a huge thick worn out book with a dusty faded red cover. She was panting hard, with a hand clutching her heart.

"Levy?" Lisanna broke the silence.

Levy raised the book in front of her, showing it to us. "This is it! The answers are all here!" Not giving us any time to question her further, she made her way to a nearby wooden table and opened the book in front of her. As she turned a few pages to get to the right one, everyone gathered together to hear about Levy's discovery.

"I'll skip to the main part right away since you all won't be able to understand it anyway." She started. I saw her stab a finger on a photo of a person printed within the page. "This guy.. He fought with Jellal 7 years ago."

My eyes lit up at that, along with everyone's gasps.

"Is he strong?" Gray asked.

"He's second to Acnologia out of all Zeref's demons!" Levi announced. More gasps and murmurs filled the place.

"B-but how did Jellal survive?! If that monster is freaking strong, then he shouldn't just come home with a lot of bloodshed! It's normal to expect he wouldn't come back at all!" Elfman growled.

"That. That is what I'm gonna answer next. We all know that there's a menacing stone residing inside Jellal. It _did_ come from this monster." She replied calmly. "Just like when you're fighting, elements of the attacks should be taken into consideration. For example, let's say Natsu and Juvia will fight. Natsu will be at a disadvantage in terms of magic, since fire is weak to water. Same thing applies here."

"But.. Jellal's magic.. What is it even weak to?" Asked Lisanna.

"No, it's the other way around. It's not Jellal's weakness we're talking about here." Levy pursed her lips and clutched the edge of the table. "It's his opponent's weakness."

"His opponent's weakness?" Lucy repeated.

"It's fairly simple. Very simple actually. If you think about the yin and yang, it's completely opposite, right? Man and woman, light and darkness, black and white.. Jellal must have thought of the same thing while fighting the demon." Explained Levy. "So basically, if you follow the pattern, this monster is evil. And to fight something evil, what should you have?"

"Love, right?" A lot said in sync.

"Right!" She raised her index finger signaling that the answer is correct. "But if you think about it, how can you use 'love' in a battle? There are a lot of ways.

"One could be when you're fighting for someone, another could be when you think of someone special while fighting, and another could be if you want to live for someone. There are a lot.

"Considering that Jellal also lost his memories, he must've thought of just one person while dealing or defending from a great blow.

"If you think about it, if he thought of everyone here at Fairy Tail, he would come out unscathed, then. But he didn't, so there's probably only a few people on his mind at such a critical time. He's not very close to anyone here except for one, and that is..." She trailed off as all heads turned to me.

I flinched when I realized she was talking about me.

"Ah!" Mirajane almost shouted in realization. "So before that critical blow, and before Jellal lost his memories, he was thinking about Erza?"

"But just thinking about Erza won't be enough to save him.." Lucy was thinking hard about it while her baby rested on her shoulder. "So that means, since he came back alive and the monster's weakness is love, and Jellal was thinking about Erza... That just means that **Jellal loved Erza since back then**!" She announced.

I got shocked and speechless even more. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. _Jellal... Loved me back then_?

"Erza.. You've been misunderstanding him all this time.." Mirajane sighed and stroked my hair. "You were worried for nothing.. You were scared for nothing.."

_'What if I actually fell for you even before I lost my memories? Would you accept me?_' I remembered Jellal ask me.

I stood up without saying a word and went back to my dorm, regretting everything even more.

* * *

A/N: Sorry! I did say before that the previous chapter was supposed to be the second to the last before the epilogue, but since this chapter is kinda long, I decided to cut it in half. So that means, 1 more chapter for all of you! Yaay.

I took a long time before publishing again, but here! Don't hesitate to post your reviews! They are highly appreciated. I wanna know what's in your mind while reading this chapter.

Next chapter is: His Return


	7. His Return

A/N: So basically, since i did cut this and the previous chapter in half, the real moe JErza scenes are located here!

p.s. I have an OC who will appear here.

* * *

I lay sideways on my bed hugging a pillow tightly, while staring off to nothingness. Because of my fear, I let everything slip away, including the person I loved the most. My lips trembled and tears were about to stream down my face so I buried my face on my pillow.

I released all of the emotion I kept to myself all this time and let out the painful sobs and cries of regret.

After a while, everything just suddenly seemed so surreal.

I was still crying when I felt my bed shift and felt a body close to my back, with an arm around my body. I felt an unnecessary warmth I've been longing for.

I winced and abruptly stopped the crying. I was about to turn around when this person hushed me softly and didn't allow me to face him.

"Erza, why are you crying?" His voice sounded like a nostalgic melody. It triggered the tears on my eyes again. _He's back_..

"J-Jellal.." I sobbed harder. There were no other words more to say. He tightened his hold around me.

He was stroking my hair continuously. "Sorry for sneaking in the girls' dormitory.. I just wanted you to be the first one to see me." He whispered on my ear. After countless sobs, he added, "Erza, I'm back. I'm back for you."

_That's it. I can't help it anymore_. I turned my whole body around to face him and returned his embrace. I breathed in the scent of his shirt, and buried my face on his chest.

"Jellal.. I missed you." My voice cracked, "I missed you..."

I felt his warm lips kiss the top of my head and said, "I missed you even more."

I sniffed and pulled back slightly to look at him. He raised a hand to wipe away the tears on my face and smiled at me.

"So.. Are you seeing someone?" He suddenly asked. "I mean, do you love someone right now?"

"... Sure."

"What?"

"Although I've been waiting for 7 years just for him to come back." I blushed as I replied. He blinked twice and smiled bigger. I asked, "How about you, Jellal? Are you in love with someone right now?"

Suddenly his eyes died down, as if I asked an unnecessary question. My heart fell too. He hesitated for a while then said, "... Yeah."

I tried my very best to keep my composure, even though it was extremely hard. ".. Who?"

We shared eye contact once more, then he gave me the cutest smile he could offer. "You." He chuckled as he was reading my face.

My whole body froze, but my mind was running a thousand miles per hour. I couldn't be happier! For the first time in 7 years, I finally smiled, and shed tears.. Not for sadness, but for happiness.

After a while, I finally asked him, "Why did you come back?"

And he simply replied, "Because I forgot to do something."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What is it?"

"This." He closed the distanced between us and pressed his lips to mine.

Really, once again I have been silenced. After a while he pulled away and gave me another smile.

"Erza," he muttered while wiping away the tears on my face again. "Will you marry me?"

'_That just means that __**Jellal loved Erza since back then**_!' I remembered what Lucy said back in the guild.

'_You were worried for nothing.. You were scared for nothing._.' This time it was Mirajane's voice.

"Erza?.." Jellal whispered. "Will you marry me, please?"

I could feel my whole body trembling. But then I plucked up the courage and said, "Y-Yes.. Of course."

After that, everything seemed like a blur to me. He brought back his lips to mine and started to deepen the kiss. I barely remembered what happened next after he pinned me down on my bed, kissing me continuously.

What I'm really sure of was we really made love.

My life.. My life looked like it came out from a fairytale book. I felt like a princess who was saved by her prince from her darkness. I'm just happy that my prince is Jellal.

* * *

"I love you, Erza." He muttered on my ear.

I sighed happily. "I love you too, Jellal."

He kissed me one last time then dozed off the sleep, as we were snuggled up under the sheets.

Later that night, Jellal explained to me his adventures for the past years. He also said that his memories just returned a month ago when he was thinking about me before he slept. He even added that he was crying himself to sleep every night, and probably the stone inside him had shrunken down while he was thinking of me.

Love is really powerful, isn't it? But sometimes, it can also be dangerous- even deadly.

I also confirmed that he really did love me back then even before losing all his memories. I have never felt so happy.

* * *

"Erza! You have a guest!" Lisanna called over me as soon as I returned to the guild.

I scanned around me and saw a familiar face smiling at me. He waved his hand happily and said, "Erza! I'm here again!"

"Simon!" I went closer to him.

"Erza, you lost some weight!" He said worryingly as he scanned my body. "But you still look beautiful, you know." He teased me.

I chuckled softly. "Oh thanks. How are you, Simon?"

"I'm okay! And I came back here just to see you!" He grinned and took me in his arms. "Oh I missed you, Erza!"

I chuckled even more. "I missed you too, Simon."

He tightened his hold around me until we heard somebody clear his throat just beside us. We both jumped and moved away from each other and saw it was Jellal who did it.

"Excuse me, why are you recklessly hugging and flirting **my fiancée** as you wish?" He asked with a strict voice.

Everyone's head turned towards Jellal's voice and after 5 seconds, the whole guild dissolved into loud cheers and howls and cries of happiness because of his sudden return.

Everyone was so happy that it almost seemed like 7 years was just a walk in the park. It seemed so far ago, as if it never really passed by.

I was laughing to myself as I watched everyone make noise like how they usually do. I raised my left hand in front of me and smiled at the beautiful diamond ring Jellal gave me.

Everything was back to the way it was, and I couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

A/N: okay! The last chapter is the epilogue. Thanks for staying with me until the end! I will never forget all of your support!

Please also post reviews for this chapter! Thank you all so much!


End file.
